Rainer
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | MaxwelFISH |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Secretive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Stars |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dolphin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |ISTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 30 (Human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Referee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Rainwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A rainforest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Tan & Caftan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Tan, Burrower |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Caftan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Observing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | RainWings. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Arrow Head |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None. YET. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Uh... No..? What's the right thing to say here?" |} |} In general, Rainer doesn't like many people. She usually doesn't like talking, but it's okay with her. She likes to stay a light blue-ish color on the outside. On her underbelly, she likes a light yellow. On the underside of her wings, it's a dark pure blue. The spikes on her are black, to look some-what intimidating. She used to be royalty, until she did what she wanted to. She hated being RainWing royalty, and there was one way to resign. Her two guards were taking a break when she ruthlessly attacked and murdered them. 6 Other guards came out to confront, but they suffered the same fate. Once the Queen saw what happened, she killed her too. Now that Glory is Queen, Rainer has ran away from the rainforest. Queen Glory sent five assassins to kill her. Three came back to Glory, reported where she was, and said the other two were mauled by her. It's 9 years after that, and she's officially taken out 40 more RainWings. She's not an assassin, She just hates her own kind. She is mean, but at the same time, nice. She doesn't like talking, but she will. She enjoys talking to her friends, but other then that, she'd like to keep low. If new dragons try to make small talk, she will remain silent. If someone notices she is a mass murderer, she will make it so they never speak again. She is somewhat easy to make friends with, if you have the right style. When she is reading, or working out business for ATWE, she would rather you don't talk to her. *I had to revamp her once *She was my third character Relationships: Meta: The little guy is annoying, but Rainer honestly thinks a lot more of him than that. He is Tan's best friend, so Rainer decides to be nice to him. Tan: Tan, is also pretty annoying, but they're cousins, so they are as nice as possible to eachother. Sometimes they get in fights, but decide fighting is stupid and play a game instead. Burrower: He's big and muscular, and knows how to fight. Rainer respects that, and is training with him on how to fight. Codebreaker: Rainer is good friends with him, being side-by-side referees. They don't always agree on the calls, but Codebreaker usually wins the debate. Eider: She thinks he is cool, king of the hybrids and all, but she still has mixed thoughts about him. If anything, he's kind of cool. RainerByVoidLegend.png|By GMDS|link=https://voidlegend.deviantart.com FRRainer.png|By XSabxManiacX Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MaxwelFISH)